logosfandomcom-20200222-history
McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was founded in 1940 as McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 McDonald's Famous Barbecue was renamed as McDonald's Famous Hamburgers in 1948. McDonaldsin1948to1953.jpg McDonald's 1953–1968 File:1st_logo.gif|This logo used Speedee, McDonald's first mascot from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets. It completely phased out in 1968 and was replaced with Ronald McDonald. mcdonalds1.png McDonald's Famous Hamburgers was shortened to McDonald's in 1953. McDonald's Corporation was founded on April 15, 1955 and this became the company's first logo. 1961–1968 McDonald's 1960 Logo.svg|Logo with blue circle. McDonald's 1960 Symbol.svg|Logo without any text or circle. Only symbol. mcdonalds2.png|A sign that reads "McDonald's Hamburgers" 18ec608fdae561583162a24fe0694cac.jpg|Mcdonald's second mascot - Archy McDonald. This mascot was first used in around 1962. 2afee897efad17e4910f8f3e852b6e1b.jpg|Second rendition of Archy. In 1961, the Golden Arches were introduced for the company's new symbol. This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, which was a roof lined higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. 1968–2006 McDonald's 1968.png|Logo without any text. Only symbol. Mcdonalds-golden-arches.jpg|3D version of the logo without any text. Only symbol. McDonalds_1.jpg|3D version of the logo without any text. Only symbol. 57ee2318c5543.png|Existing McDonald's sign. McDonald's Sign.jpg|Sign reading "Billions & Billions Served" at bottom McDonald's.jpg|Logo wordmark mcdonalds.jpg|A version of the logo with the flat logo and red text. Mcdonalds1993.jpg|Red version of the "McDonald's" text. Used on McKids McFlurry Maker Box. McdonaldsCondensedSign1976.jpg|An alternate version of the logo used at the time with a more condensed font, as well as the name being enclosed in a black box. This is still on some older locations with the double mansard roof, usually in the vicinity of the drive thru windows. A glass version of this logo is also used on the windows of older locations as well. 2000px-McDonald's_Golden_Archeszsvg.png|Parody of 20th Century Fox logo used 1989-1991 MCDONALDS-LOGO-200w.jpg|Logo with text on the bottom blue arch mcd's.jpg|Blue Golden Arches mcdswormark2.png|Another version of the logo wordmark. Same as the original, except that the "M" is replaced with the golden arches. Used on some signs mc donalds wordmark two word.jpg|Another verison of the wordmark. Same as the original, but the "Mc" and "Donald's" words are separate. Used on some signs This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. This was used in countries outside the United States in any year until 1984. The line was now removed from the Golden Arches. And the font was changed for the McDonald's text, and is shown on the Golden Arches. 1969–2006 McDonald's window logo (688 8th Avenue NYC variant).png|A version of this logo without the word "McDonald's" was used at a restaurant in New York City, NY from the 1980s until that restaurant retired this variant for good in 2012 or 2013. A glass version of the 1968 McDonald's logo appeared on the windows of newer McDonald's restaurants from June 1969 until this logo was phased out from newer restaurants as part of the 2006 "Forever Young" rebrand. This logo is still on windows in some US restaurants and on the windows of some restaurants in Canada. 1975–2015 (USA), 1983–2015 (International) McDonalds_28.png|The flag. maccas-logo-red-box-golden-arches-no-keyline1.jpg|Logo without any text. Only symbol. Maccas-Logo-Red-Box-Golden-Arches.jpg|Logo without any text. Only symbol + stroke effect. This logo is similar to the previous one, but this time it has a rounded red square behind it. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs and trash cans. This logo also appeared on McDonald's commercials that aired from 1984 to 1990 with the slogan "It's the good time for the great taste", 1988 to 1990 with the slogan "Good Time, Great Taste", 1990 to 1991 with the slogan "Food, Folks & Fun", 1991 to 1992 with the slogan "McDonald's Today" and some commercials that aired from 1992 to 1995 with the slogan "What you want is what to get". This logo is still used at some places and also used on exit signs. Also used on bags, cups, Big Mac, Filet-O-Fish, Chicken McNuggets, Quarter Pounder packaging and on small, medium and large fry packets until a redesign in 2004 (worldwide) and McDonald's Fried Chicken packaging in Indonesia until a redesign in 2010. 1991–1992 This logo appears on the commercials that aired from 1991 to 1992 with the slogan "McDonald's Today". 1992–present This logo appears on the commercials that aired from 1992 to 1997 with the slogan "What you want is what to get" and from 1995 to 1997 with the slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1993–2007 (USA), 1993–2010 (International) This logo first appeared on the McKids logo in 1990. It started to be used on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants starting in 1993, McDonald's websites from 1996 until 1999, some television commercials starting in 1995, on small fry packets internationally from 2004 until 2010, and on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. A flat version which looks identical to the current 2006 logo appeared on Nine Network's Hey Hey It's Saturday in 1997. This logo is still used on soft drink cup lids and on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants and a McDonalds restaurant which is expired. This logo was also used on Ronald McDonald commercial that aired from 1993 to 1997 with the slogan "Do you believe in magic?", from 1995 to 1997 with the slogan "Ronald Makes it Magic" and from 1997 to 1998 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". McDonald's 1993 logo.png|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was used on props only from 1993 to 1996. plain-mcdonalds-logo.jpg|Red background version, used on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. Mcdonalds-95-logo.png|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was used on props only and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. Mcdonalds-96-logo.png|Red and white version, used for hamburger wrappers. MyMcdonalds.png|This logo was used during the "My McDonald's" slogan campaign the United States from February to October 1997. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the Internet became more mainstream. McDonald's soft drink cup lids 1996-0.jpg|In 1996, tea and P buttons along with the logo were added onto the drink cup lid design. This is the late 1990s style McDonald's soft drink cup lid. McDonald's_building_exterior_design_(1996).jpg|In 2006, McDonald's unveiled a new type of exterior design which is the big yellow eyebrow and beige bricks. 1997–2000 This logo appears on McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 1997 to 2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". This uses a yellow and red speech bubble showing the McDonald's Golden Arches symbol inside it. Also used on bags and plastic cups from 1997 to 2000. 2000–2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 2000 to 2003 with the slogan "We love to see you smile". Also used on bags and plastic cups from 2000 to 2001. This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside some Wal-Mart stores. 2001–2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 2001 to 2003 with the slogan "Smile". Also used on bags and plastic cups from 2001 to 2003. The logo has an identical look to the previous logo, and like that logo, this logo is still used on some bags at McDonald's locations inside some Wal-Mart stores. May–September 2003 This logo appears on McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from May 2003 without a slogan, shortly before the company changed its slogan to "i'm lovin' it" in September 2003. 2003–2006, 2003-present (secondary use) In September 2003, McDonald's introduced the slogan "i'm lovin' it" and removed the "McDonald's" wordmark from the logo. Used on commercials from 2003 to 2006 without a shadow on a black background and the red background was dropped from the logo and print ads from 2003 to 2006 with a shadow. Also used on bags and plastic cups and on Big Mac, Filet-O-Fish, Chicken McNuggets and Quarter Pounder packaging from 2004 to 2006. This logo is still used in some countries including Australia. McDonalds2004b.png|3D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2003-2006. 2003-mcdonalds-logo.jpg|Horizontal 3D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2003-2006. mc.jpg|3D version of "i'm lovin' it" without a shadow, used from 2003-2006. ILI.png|Slogan wordmark McD.png|Logo with slogan. Using a red background. McD.jpg|Logo with slogan. Using a red background. McDonalds.png|Version of the logo without a shadow, first used in Germany in 1996. mcdonalds-logo-old.png|3D version of the logo without a shadow, first used in Germany in 1996. McDonald's_logo_2014.png|Rounded red square version, which looks like an app icon. McDonald's_2013_logo.png|Rounded square version with slogan. This also has the shape of a app icon. McDonald's 2003 logo.png|Black-outlined version with wordmark, using a red background. McDonald's i'm lovin' it.jpg|Black-outlined version with wordmark and slogan, using a red background. McDonald's_1992_logo_with_2003_slogan.png|Rare version of the logo in the style of the 1992 logo. File:Mcd arch 04.jpg|Used on McDonalds website 2004-2010 2006–2010, 2006–present (secondary use) The revised McDonald's logo was first introduced in 2006. Used on bags and plastic cups from 2006 to 2007 and on print ads from 2006 to 2010. Also used on Big Mac, Filet-O-Fish, Chicken McNuggets and Quarter Pounder packaging from 2006 and on medium and large fry packets from 2007 until a redesign in 2008 (United States) and between 2009 and 2010 (worldwide). McDonalds2003a.png|3D version of "i'm lovin' it", used from 2006-2010. McDonalds2004d.jpg|Spanish version. MCD.png|Logo with slogan. Using a red background. 2006–present As part of the first restaurant redesign in decades, called 'Forever Young', in 2006, the logo was redesigned and repainted and this logo became the company's official logo. The red background is special occasionally used and the lettering is sometimes used separately to the 'Golden Arches'. This is used on the McDonald's website and promotions and newer restaurants with random exterior designs like double mansard roof and other McDonald's building exterior design and the red background came back in one of their logos. ImLovingItLarge.png|Logo with slogan. McDonalds_175351316.png|Logo with slogan (yellow version) McDonalds Canada.svg.png|Canadian version. McDonald's America.svg|This logo started to be used in some American countries starting in 2007, using a red background. New mcdonalds red logo.png|Alternate American version with slogan. Using the same color. McDonalds_27.png|The flag. m_logo.png|Red circle version of the logo, used on the US McDonald's website. McDonald's_Portugal.svg|This logo started to be used in some European countries also starting in 2007, using a dark green background. New mcdonalds green logo.png|Alternate European version also with slogan. Using the same color. McDonald's New Sign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign. McSign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign without wordmark. 1807269_LbQERGeT5reexpntAWXhhVFgudZrXCgpYR1NiV_EWsU.jpg|A Canadian McDonald's PlayPlace with this logo on it (this exterior design only exists outside of the United States except big cities). usa.jpg|United States McDonald's PlayPlace restaurant with the logo on it and slightly rare. McDonald's building exterior design (2006).jpg|McDonald's Flag USA 2006 Mcdonalds2014.PNG|The logo wasn't really "changed," but the typeface changed and the style of the commercials changed. McDonald's uses a font called "Lovin' Sans" (a variation of Colfax), the commercials are now more "happier," because of the i'm lovin' it slogan. Note: The new font is similar to Apple's San Francisco font. McDonalds2014.JPG|Late 2014 Spanish version. qNZpRF6P.jpeg|Late 2014 red background version Uncertain date Other External links *McDonald's Category:McDonald's Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast food Category:Illinois Category:Burger restaurants Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former retailers in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Former retailers in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in the Philippines Category:1940 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Ukraine Category:Restaurant chains in Russia Category:Restaurant chains in Moldova Category:Restaurant chains in Brazil Category:Restaurant chains in Canada Category:Restaurant chains in Romania Category:South Edmonton Common Category:Blue Ridge Crossing Category:Restaurant chains in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Unknown year throughout logo Category:Food and drink in Sweden Category:Food and drink in Germany Category:Food and drink in the Dominican Republic Category:Food and drink in the Middle East Category:Food and drink in Saudi Arabia Category:Food and drink in Colombia Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:Food and drink in Moldova Category:United States Category:2006 Category:Bayers Lake Business Park Category:West Edmonton Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Hungary Category:1940s